Heroes v Aliens
"Heroes v Aliens" is a four-part crossover episode from season 2 of Supergirl, season 3 of The Flash, season 5 of Arrow and season 2 of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Plot Medusa Eliza comes to town to celebrate Thanksgiving with her daughters. Alex decides it’s time to come out to her mother; Kara is shocked when Eliza suggests Mon-El has feelings for her, and Winn and James consider telling Kara the truth about the Guardian. Meanwhile, Cadmus unleashes a virus that instantly kills any alien in the vicinity so Kara enlists an unexpected ally – Lena Luthor. The epic superhero crossover kicks off tonight when Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon seek Kara’s help with an alien invasion on their Earth. Invasion (The Flash) When aliens called the Dominators attack Central City, Barry speeds over to Star City to ask the Green Arrow for help in stopping them. Realizing the battle against the Dominators is bigger than they thought, they track down the Legends, and Barry and Cisco create a breach to bring back a secret weapon – Supergirl. Once all of the super friends are assembled, they come up with a plan to attack but a shocking secret related to Flashpoint is revealed and suddenly no one is sure who they can trust. Meanwhile, Wally wants to join the battle against the aliens but Iris tells him he's not ready. Invasion (Arrow) Oliver wakes up to a life where he never got on The Queen's Gambit. Robert and Moira are alive and well. Laurel is his loving fiancée and their wedding is imminent. Everything seems perfect, but Oliver starts to notice small imperfections that make him question this new reality. Meanwhile, Felicity and the recruits take on a new threat with help from The Flash and Supergirl. Invasion (Legends of Tomorrow) After learning the Dominators' plan for the world, the Legends must work together with The Flash, Supergirl and Green Arrow to kill them once and for all. Meanwhile, Stein figures out, with the help of others, how the team can terminate the Dominators, but is distracted by the aberration he realizes he created in 1987. Cast *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary *Franz Drameh as Jax Jackson/Firestorm *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Amy Pemberton as Gideon II *Nick Zano as Nathan Heywood/Steel *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Chris Wood as Mon-El *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter and Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman *Candice Patton as Iris West *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash *Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Harrison "HR" Wells *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Willa Holland as Thea Queen/Speedy *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific *Clayton Chitty as Vincent Sobel/Vigilante *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers *Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor *Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor *Robert Gant as Zor-El *Christina Brucato as Lily Stein *Donnelly Rhodes as Smith **Jacob Richter as young Smith *Jerry Wasserman as the President of the United States *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen *Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance *Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Joe Dinicol as Rory Regan/Ragman *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk *Erica Luttrell as Laura Washington *Lucia Walters as President Susan Brayden Gallery Invasion!_(The_Flash)_title_card.png Opening Title.jpg Team_Arrow_The_Flash_Family_The_Forgotten_Heroes_and_Supergirl_Melissa_Benoist-2.jpg Legends.of.Tomorrow.S02E07.720p.HDTV.x265.ShAaNiG.mkv snapshot 29.35 -2016.12.03 21.26.06-.jpg Cw Superfriends heroes v Aliens.jpg Category:TV movies Category:Supergirl (Arrowverse) Category:The Flash (Arrowverse) Category:Arrow Category:Legends of Tomorrow Category:Heroes v Aliens Category:Arrowverse